Galtry
by HollisGrayson14
Summary: A story about Beastboy's life with Galtry, and what happens when he comes back into Beastboy's life. Rated T because I'm paranoid about later chapters. Better than summary, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, I just got a new idea for a teen titans fan fiction. It's going to be about Beastboy because he's one of my most favorite characters! He's just so cute! It's going to be about his life with Galtry, during and when he comes back later in his life. And what the Titans learn about the green changeling. Warning: Slight almost foul language (Only because I'm fourteen.) Hope you enjoy. Review….please.

Dream:

"Garfield!" Eight-year-old Garfield Logan flinched from inside the closet he was hiding in as his guardian yelled his name angrily. He didn't want to come out. The man had already hurt him so much. Gar already had a large bruise across his forehead. He held his breath as he heard the man's footsteps inside his small closet of a room. He whimpered slightly. Galtry gasped as yanked open the closet door. Smiling evilly when he saw the cowering green boy.

"Thought you could hide from me did you?"

"P-please don't hurt me again, I didn't do anything wrong Mr. Galtry." Garfield cried silently.

"You did nothing wrong? You killed your parents you little freak. That's what you are, a worthless, useless, stupid freak who killed his parents!" Galtry's voice got louder as he snatched up the frightened boy who cried out in pain and fear.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson freak." Galtry chuckled as he threw the boy across the room.

Beastboy P.O.V: I yelled and sat up in my bed. Sweat pouring down my cheeks. Oh, wait. That was tears, I always cried when I had dreams about Galtry and what he did to me. I heard a knock on the door, they didn't wait but three seconds until they opened the door. I turned and saw one of the girls that were like my older sister, Starfire, standing in my room.

"Hey Star." I sniffed, as I tried to smile.

"Beastboy, I heard you yell. Is everything alright?" She had learned to speak better English when our new teammate, Artemis, taught her. (Little time skip between this and my little brother story…sorry!)

"I had a nightmare." I replied honestly, I could never seem to lie to Starfire. She was just too innocent to lie too. She crossed my room and sat on my bed. She gasped as she saw the tearstains on my cheeks.

"Beastboy, what was this dream about?" She scooted closer to me.

"My old life."

"When you were in the Doom Patrol?" She asked, her eyes dilating slightly.

"No… it was about my old guardian." I started crying silently. She wrapped me in a hug.

"Shhh, your sister is here."

"Sister?" I asked as I sniffed and looked her in the eyes.

"You remind me of my little brother, Wildfire. He died shortly before I came to Earth. I feel it is my duty to protect you." I smiled as I leaned closer into her hug.

"He used to hit me. Call me a freak, stupid, worthless, pretty much every insult in the book." I said after a few minutes of silence. Starfire said nothing. But she pulled out her communicator.

"Beastboy, is it ok if Artemis and possibly Raven come in?"

"Just Artemis, no offense to Raven or the guys, I just don't want to explain this to the entire team." She nodded before turning her head back to her communicator.

"Starfire to Artemis, answer me please."

"What? Star it's midnight, I was almost asleep, and this better be good." I heard a very sleepy Artemis on the other end of the line.

"I'm in Beastboy's room; we have something to tell you.

A/N: End of first chapter, sorry it's kind short.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had to finish my Young Justice Fanfiction, and then I just totally blanked on ideas for this. Anyway, this chapter will be longer. I promise. Enjoy and review. Quick thing, I'm changing the age which Beastboy's parents died, I wrote eight, but I am changing it to five.

Beastboy P.O.V: It seemed like forever before Artemis appeared in the doorway of my room….with the rest of the team behind her.

"Artemis, I said for you to come here. Not the whole team!" Starfire exclaimed as she hugged me tighter.

"What you want to tell me, you can tell the whole team." Artemis replied calmly, it really bugged me when she did that.

"No she can't, I asked her not to for now, because it's about me." The titans all gasped as they looked at me.

"But, I guess I can tell all of you. You deserve to know." I added. The team slowly shuffled into my room. Starfire still had her arm protectively around my shoulders.

"I had a nightmare about my old guardian, Nicholas Galtry." I began, exhaling sharply as I looked at my team.

"The guy who came to the police station last month?" Robin asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, he used to attack me…a lot. Call me names, say I killed my parents." At this, Robin raised his eyebrow.

"They died when I was five; we were on a boat going back to the states from Africa after I got my powers. Our boat crashed, my parents told me to fly away. I did, I watched them drown. I couldn't save them." Tears ran down my cheeks as Artemis crossed the room further and sat on my bed.

"Beastboy, what happened next?"

"Galtry became my legal guardian; he only wanted me for my inheritance. So he plotted to kill me. He locked me in a basement when I was six. Then he gave me my scar when I was eight and a half." My voice wavered, but I refused to cry again. Robin's eyes narrowed as he pulled out his communicator and started typing something into it furiously. Cyborg and Artemis both growled as they hugged me protectively. And Raven just sat on the floor, but I could tell she was mad.

"Robin, its midnight, what do you want?" I heard Batman's voice. Robin raised his eyebrow.

"Batman, you patrol at night, how is it problem that I called you at midnight?"

"What do you want?"

"Where's Nicholas Galtry? I didn't see him after he showed up at the police station."

"He left. I don't know where he went." Robin frowned.

"Well, we need to find him. He told us that he got charged with false charges, but what Beastboy is telling us he did is pretty hard to make up." Batman sighed on the other end.

"I'll have Batgirl run a check back at the cave. Meanwhile, you look too. He could be in Jump City and you guys just don't know it." I gasped, my eyes going wide with fear. What if he was in Jump City, waiting to kidnap me?

"Nice going Bats." Robin narrowed his eyes again. With this, I heard a click. I realized what just happened. Batman hung up his communicator. Robin groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Now you guys know why I don't talk to him anymore, I just don't like it." Robin whined slightly. Artemis smiled; it was more of a sympathetic smile than an amused one.

"Come on, we should go scan the city just to be sure." We all nodded as we began to walk to the living room where the computer was held.

"How many places could he be? I mean it's been a month and we've been out of the tower lots of times and haven't seen him, how could he be here?" Cyborg asked moving slightly closer to me.

"Villains have a weird way of making themselves known to people, believe me." Robin replied as we turned into the living room, and saw Galtry lounging by the couch. I yelped as Cyborg stepped in front of me.

"Aw how sweet, you have your little body guards to protect you." I had to try not to growl in anger. I walked past Cyborg so I was right next to Robin. Galtry smirked when he saw my expression. He could tell I was mad.

"I bet you haven't told them yet, have you?" Galtry asked as he walked closer to Robin and me.

"What are you…..you wouldn't." My eyes narrowed at him as backed off towards Cyborg and Raven.

"Oh yes I would Garfield, they deserve to know that they're living with a criminal." The Titans all gasped as they looked at me. It was unnerving how they were all just staring at me, expecting me to explain myself right then and there. When I didn't answer, Galtry kept talking.

"Garfield should be in jail, he stole when up to the time he was eleven."

"You made me!" I yelled in protest. "I didn't want to but you made me, when I wouldn't steal for you, you would make sure I paid. It's how I got locked in that basement; it's how I got this!" I pulled off my right glove, showing the jagged scar I had kept hidden until recently.

"Excuses, excuses Garfield. You didn't tell them because you thought that they would throw you in jail. And they should, you're a criminal Garfield." I winced as tears flooded my vision. I shook my head violently, he had told me this several times before the Doom Patrol found me, but I refused to believe it. Galtry was the one who should be in jail.

"Nicholas Galtry, you're under arrest," Robin said as he ran forward and pinned Galtry to the ground, Artemis right next to him.

"_He_ should be the one being arrested." Galtry said, trying to point at me. By this time, I had turned to look at Cyborg, who had put his hand on my shoulder. Robin growled and punched Galtry in the face. I turned around to face Robin just as Galtry fell to the floor in pain. Artemis yanked him up to his feet, but Galtry reacted before she could get his hands behind his back. He raised his hand and backhanded her on the cheek, sending her onto the floor.

"Artemis!" I yelled as I ran to help her up. She groaned and cupped her cheek with her hand. Galtry chuckled as I suddenly was pulled to my feet. I gasped as Galtry pulled out a gun and pointed it at my head.

"Let me take him and I won't hurt him…..right now." I gulped as my eyes darted around the room. Artemis had run back over by Cyborg, clearly scared. Raven had a chair engulfed in magic, ready to attack. Robin and Starfire were both in front of us in their fighting stances.

"Galtry, let him go," Robin said, not taking his eyes off the gun. Galtry growled and pressed the gun closer on my head.

"Let me go, and I will not hurt him." Galtry repeated.

"Guys, listen to him. I'll be fine," I said bravely, he wasn't going to give up until he got what he wanted. Artemis exhaled sharply as she walked over to Robin. She whispered something into his ear; it was so quiet that I couldn't figure out what she was saying to him. Robin nodded as he turned to face us again.

"Fine," he said.

"Robin!" Cyborg yelled as he ran forward. Artemis stopped him, frowning as Cyborg's eyes narrowed. Galtry laughed as he began to walk over to the window, which I noticed had been shattered.

"Say goodbye Garfield," He said as a helicopter appeared next to the window. We stepped inside, and the last thing I saw was Cyborg falling to his knees, with tears in his eyes.

A/N: Holy long chapter Batman! (XD I had too). I am writing the next chapter right now. Anya and Silas will be in the next chapter, I promise and maybe a little bit of Batman and Alfred if it flows with the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG, I am sooooo sorry for not updating for a little while, I had homework and school. And then I got sick….blech. But now I am back! OH! One more thing, I am writing an MBC story at some point (IDK what the title will be yet…oops) but check it out if you can when it's up. Enjoy and review. P.S and then I will shut up: parenthesis unless they have A/N in them is characters thoughts.

Artemis P.O.V: Great, Cyborg's a wreck, Starfire looks like she wants to punch something, Raven has everything in the living room engulfed in magic, and Robin looks like he's about to go full blown Batman rage, all because I let my guard down for three seconds.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Cyborg stood up and wiped the tears from his human eye (Gosh I hated calling it that!)

"Calling Batman," Robin replied bluntly. I cringed; Batman would have my head if he knew that I allowed a teammate to be kidnapped. I sighed; I wonder how Beastboy's doing.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITA NSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTI TANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEEN 

Beastboy P.O.V: Great, Galtry has me in his grasp….again! Who knows what he's going to do now. Galtry shoved me out of the van that we had switched to once the helicopter landed.

"Welcome to the worst days of your life Garfield." Galtry sneered as he dragged me into the place that I had escaped from so many years ago. The minute the door closed, Galtry pushed me onto the floor. I grunted as I turned to look at Galtry. He had his signature malicious smile on his face. It took all my willpower not to cower in fear Galtry bent over and grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to my feet quickly. I whimpered in fear and pain as he pushed me down the hallway and up the stairs. He turned me towards him once we got to the top of the stairs. He smiled as he grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me down the three small levels of stairs.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITA NSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTI TANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEEN 

Artemis P.O.V: Raven suddenly screamed loudly as she flew across the room and landed in a heap in the corner by my bow.

"Raven, are you ok friend?" Starfire asked as she ran over to help Raven up.

"He's hurting him!" Raven yelled. Cyborg growled as he slammed his fist into a wall.

"Robin, I need to talk to you," Batman's face suddenly came up on the screen as Robin was just about to call him.

"Batman we have a situation of our own here, so if you could…."

"Robin, this is important," Batman began again.

"Beastboy got kidnapped by Galtry, what could be more important than that?"

"Robin, Artemis. Alfred's dead." Batman said as he sighed. Robin and I both gasped as I ran over to the computer.

"What do you mean he's dead?" Robin asked, his voice breaking slightly.

"He got sick all of the sudden, it was pneumonia. He died twenty minutes ago, I meant to call you guys I really did. But I just thought that you all would be busy," Batman explained as Robin fell to his knees.

"H-how could this happen?" Robin asked, crying.

"He was old Robin, you know that."

"He wasn't that old! He was seventy –three!" Robin protested as I dropped to my knees beside him, tears flowing past my mask.

"Robin, he's in a—he's in a b-better p-place now. He's with Jason." I managed to splutter out as I rubbed his back. Robin sniffed as he turned to look at me.

"How did you know about Jason?"

"Batman told me, I'm really sorry D-Robin." I corrected myself quickly.

"There will be time to mourn later, right now we have to save Beastboy," Batman said, pushing his own grief aside.

"Your right, let's go save Beastboy," Robin said as we both stood up.

A/N: *Dodges flying objects* I killed Alfred yes I know, but I have a legit excuse though. My papa (grandpa) died in the middle of the night last night so I've been really upset. I felt like killing a character, it's amazing I even got this chapter out today! It's short, but like I just said, I'm really upset, and I wasn't really planning on uploading this today. But I have to do it for my readers.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey Y'all! Sorry it's been so long since I updated last, I've had school and family stuff. But that doesn't matter now! Enjoy and review. Warning: This chapter may get a little violent.

Beastboy P.O.V: I groaned as I pushed myself off of the floor, turning around only to see Galtry slowly coming towards me. I gasped as I scrambled to my feet, but I wasn't fast enough, Galtry grabbed the back of my collar and turned me towards him.

"Now, what should I do as punishment for you getting away from me?" Galtry asked, a malicious smile spreading across his face as he dragged me into the kitchen. "Sit down!" He commanded as he shoved me towards a chair, not wanting to get hurt any more than I was probably going to, I obeyed. Galtry laughed as he walked over to the counter, he opened a drawer and I heard metal striking metal. He grumbled to himself angrily as he continued searching the drawer.

"Aha!" He said suddenly as he closed the drawer and turned back towards me, when I saw what he was holding, my blood went cold. It was a knife. Not a small butter knife, but a large, sharp steak knife. I squirmed in my seat, wanting to get away, but I knew if I ran the punishment would be far worse.

"Now, you showed your friends that little scar I gave you, right?" I gasped as I put my hands behind my back. Galtry grabbed my right hand and ripped off the glove, showing the jagged scar yet again. "It looks like it healed nicely since you've gotten it, but I say we make it a little bit bigger." Galtry rolled up my sleeve until it reached my elbow. I whimpered as I felt the blade touch my hand. Galtry chuckled as he dug the knife into my hand. I yelled in pain as he continued slowly tracing the scar. Tears were flowing down my cheeks as he ran the knife slowly up my arm; both of our hands were covered in my blood by now. When Galtry was finished he simply walked over to the sink, turned on the water and rinsed the blood off of him and the knife. I was holding my arm, trying to stop the bleeding. He threw me a towel that was sitting by the sink.

"Use that, I don't want you dying….yet." I pressed the towel to my wound, wincing in pain and the white towel quickly turned red with blood. I was starting to feel dizzy from the blood loss. Galtry came back over to me after a minute, he whipped off the towel. Seeing that the bleeding had stopped, he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me back up the stairs.

"What should I do now?" Galtry asked himself as he suddenly threw me down the hallway, I hissed in pain as my head collided with the wall, I brought my uninjured hand up to inspect the damage, and I felt something warm and sticky on my hand. It was blood. Great, I was going to bleed to death by the end of this.

Artemis P.O.V: Raven screamed yet again as she flew across the room and clutched her right arm.

"What's wrong?" Anya asked. Cyborg had called Silas and Anya to come to the tower.

"He's killing him!" Raven yelled. Each of us gasped, we knew Galtry might hurt Beastboy, but we didn't know he would kill him.

"How, what's he doing?" Silas asked as he helped Raven up.

"H-he stabbed him….no more like dragged a knife up his arm or something like that. And he might have bashed his head on something," Raven replied, her voice shaky. Cyborg growled angrily as he turned back towards Robin and I, who were trying to pinpoint Galtry and Beastboy's location.

"Where could they be?" Robin asked, though he was talking more to himself. I thought for a minute, where would a person like Galtry hide?

"In plain sight!" I suddenly yelled, answering my question.

"What?" Starfire and Anya said in unison.

"Galtry, he's hiding in plain sight," I replied, calmly.

"Great, now where's plain sight?" Cyborg asked, I noticed that his voice was oddly blunt.

"Hmmm, well he went that way," I paused to point out of the shattered window. "So he would be flying towards…Gotham!" I said excitedly.

"That's good! That's good, right?" Anya asked, looking at me for an answer.

"It means if we go, we could possibly find him _tonight_, Robin and I know Gotham like the back of our hands. Plus, we have Batman and Batgirl… oh and Renegade!" I replied. I whipped out my old communicator that Batman gave me and waited for him to pick up.

"What?" A voice said angrily, I frowned as I looked at my best friend, Renegade.

"We need your help, all of you," I replied, not the least bit shaken by his unpleasant attitude.

"No." Renegade replied.

"Renegade, we have a teammate missing and we have reason to believe he's in Gotham, we need your help."

"Get him yourself, he's not my problem," Renegade replied rudely. (A/N Alliteration FTW!) I groaned as I stared at Renegade.

"Put Batgirl on," I began. When Renegade didn't move I said, "NOW!". He grumbled and tossed the communicator across the room. A few seconds later, Batgirl came onto the screen.

"What's wrong?"

"We have a teammate missing, we think he's in Gotham, we need your help, but we'll meet you there," I said.

"We'll be waiting…Renegade shut up, I know you're upset about what happened tonight! We all are, but Robin and Artemis need to block their emotions out to find their teammate, we should do the same and help them," Batgirl yelled across the Batcave.

"See you there," I said as I hung up.

"Alright, let's go save Beastboy," Cyborg said as we started to walk out of the room.

"I'm coming too," Anya said.

"No." Cyborg and Silas said in unison.

"I don't care if you guys say no, I'm helping save my little brother," Anya replied, marching over to where Starfire was.

"Fine, let's go,"

A/N: So? My violence might not be that good, because I haven't written anything violent per say, but I hope you guys enjoy and review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy with school, but now I have five days off for Thanksgiving! Thursday will be a day that I might not update because I'm going to my uncle's house and he lives almost three hours away, so yeah. Enough rambling, on with the story, enjoy and review!

Beastboy P.O.V:

I lay on the floor, curled up into a ball as Galtry paced behind me. I could tell that he was planning his next attack on me. Where was the team? They should have figured something out by now!

"Now, since you held up so well to what I've done to you so far, I say I take it up a notch," Galtry sneered. I felt a whimper catch in my throat, I would not show weakness. I could handle this, I was a Titan now. Just watch, I would be able to take him down. Galtry suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. I cried out in alarm, well so much for not showing weakness. He dragged me down the hallway, stopping at the door to where I was kept hidden for a month, the basement.

"Remember this place?" Galtry opened the door; the basement looked scarier than it had when I was younger. Galtry chuckled as he shoved me down the stairs. I yelled as I tumbled down the stairs, when I hit the bottom, I heard a sickening crack coming from my left arm. It was broken. I turned just in time to see Galtry coming towards me.

Artemis P.O.V: I tapped my foot on the floor of the T-Car irritably. We were a good twenty minutes away from Gotham City still. Starfire and Raven had opted to fly ahead and find Batman while we got supplies ready.

"Artemis, I can't drive with you making a noise on the floor. Stop." Cyborg said. I obeyed reluctantly, and instead began fiddling with my communicator. I gasped suddenly as I flipped it open.

"Artemis to Beastboy over," I said into the microphone. There was static on the other end of the line before a welcome sight came on the screen, Beastboy's face.

"Beastboy," I said happily as Robin practically jumped into my lap to see Beastboy.

"Beastboy, are you ok?"

"Eh, been better. No, leave me alone!" Beastboy yelled as he ran across wherever he was.

"You little brat, get over here!" We all cringed at the sound of Galtry's voice.

"Leave him alone," Anya commanded as she leaned over my shoulder to see the screen.

"Robin, get off me," I gasped as I pushed Robin off of me with my free hand. Robin smiled apologetically as he slid back into his own seat, tipping his neck so he could still see Beastboy. Suddenly, the communicator was thrown to the ground as we heard Beastboy yell in alarm.

"Hello, Titans," Galtry said as he came on screen.

"Let Beastboy go," Robin ordered.

"Aren't you the one who said ok when I took him?" Robin flinched, but quickly recomposed himself.

"I only did that so you wouldn't shoot him," Robin replied. Galtry chuckled as he tilted the communicator so that we were looking at Beastboy; he was covered in blood and bruises. He was also cradling his left arm in his right. I gasped as my free hand flew up to my mouth. Anya barely stifled a scream as she narrowed her eyes suddenly.

"What did you do to him?" She asked; her voice filled with rage. Galtry just chuckled again as he pulled the communicator away from Beastboy.

"You'll never make it in time, face it. You guys lost your little friend here," Galtry sneered the word friend as he hung up the communicator. Robin groaned loudly as he kicked the back of his seat, as if he was having a temper tantrum.

"This is all my fault," He said, putting his head in his hands. I looked at him sadly; I assumed he hadn't felt like this since Jason was killed. I sighed before glancing at the other two people in the car.

"Guys, I am going to do something right now that you cannot tell anybody. Especially Batman," I said after a minute. Robin whipped his head towards me, clearly intrigued. Anya and Cyborg nodded in agreement as I put my hand on Robin's arm.

"Rich, he's going to be ok. It wasn't your fault." Robin's eyes went wide at the mention of his real name. Anya and Cyborg shared a look of confusion.

"Uh, what was that?"

"I just said Robin's real name," I replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ahem, welcome to Gotham City…..again."

Starfire P.O.V: I flew above the city hurriedly. If we didn't find Beastboy soon, we might not see him alive again. Raven was right next to me, using her powers to try and locate Beastboy.

"Rave," I began, using the nickname that she only allowed me and Artemis to call her. "What if we don't find him?"

"Starfire….Koriand'r," Raven sighed as she turned her head towards me. "Kori, we _will_ find him." I smiled at the pet name Raven had given me. Artemis tended to use it more, but I liked the idea of Raven giving it to me.

"Thanks Rae-Rae." Raven's eyes narrowed, but I saw a smirk play on her lips.

"Never call me that again."

Beastboy P.O.V (Again!): I backed away in fear as Galtry tossed my communicator across the room and began to walk towards me, like an animal stalking his prey.

"Your little girlfriend might have just cost you your life Garfield," Galtry said, cracking his knuckles. I cringed; this was _not_ Artemis's fault. She just had the common sense to try and call me on my communicator. He would never get me to believe it was her fault. Galtry threw a punch at my ribs. I yelped in pain as I curled myself into a ball on the floor again. Galtry kicked me in the side, I gasped as I felt the wind get knocked out of me.

"Pathetic, though that's not unusual for you," Galtry mused. I growled as I tried to get up, but failed as I fell back to the ground.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked, fear creeping into my voice.

"You cost me a lot of money, and a lot of jail time. Now it's time for a little bit of revenge," Galtry replied as he picked me up by my hair and threw me across the room again. I yelled as my broken arm collided with the floor. I hoped that the Titans would come and get me soon.

A/N: Holy crap, this chapter took me a long time to write! I am sorry, I've been busy with school and family stuff. But come Christmas break, I might update more.


End file.
